Una aventura pokémon
by Ana111
Summary: Miwa a cumplido ya los 16 años y por fin a conseguido que su madre le deje hacer un viaje en el que estará acompañada de su mejor amigo Mightyena y de Luna.
1. Chapter 1 el mejor de los días

**Bueno soy Ana111 y me lleva gustando Pokémon ya un año entero pero hoy he mirado haber si aparcía y en cuanto lo supe me puse a escribir como loca, bueno, aqui va la historia de una chica lobo de 16 años que vive en un mundo donde existen los Pokémon con la prota de Las tortugas ninja que yo uso en estas historias quiero recordar qu Miwa tiene el pelo negro hata la cintura de ojos azules ,y su ropa tiene ropa que describiré a lo largo de la historia en excepción de la primera parte .**

Miwa esta dormida ,son las 8 en punto de la mañana y el sol transparanta en las rosadas cortinas de la ventana derrepente una extraña criatura entra en la habitación :era el Mightyena de Miwa que tenía su misma edad **(Mightyena es la evolución de Poochyena) ** -Que madrugador Mightyena - Mightyena respondió con un aullido corto ,y Miwa salió de la cama y abrazó a su amigo, que a su vez, la lamió -¿Vamos a desayunar?-Mightyena ladró y Miwa le entendio perfectamente -Pués vamos- Miwa se vistió y fue con Mightyena a la cocina -hola chicos aqui está el desayuno -la madre de Miwa y dueña pero tan amiga de Mightyena les puso el desayuno encima de la mesa comida pokémon para Mightyena y ...**(imaginaoslo vosotros) **En ese momento sonó el movil de Miwa y esta lo cogió -Hola Luna**-(¿Sabeis mi historia "la amistad de una tortuga"? bueno pues esa Luna)** -Hola Miwa hoy estas de cumple felicidades - Miwa dijo- gracias - Las dos se pasaron 20 o 25 minutos hablando y luego la madre de Miwa le llamó -te tengo que dejar me llama mi madre nos vemos esta tarde en el concurso pokémon quiero verlo- Dijo Miwa a Luna -vale nos vemos allí hasta esta tarde chao-respondió Luna desde el otro lado del teléfono -chao Miwa colgó el movil :era tactil de color blanco. Miwa entró en la cocina -¿querías algo mamá?-preguntó Miwa al entrar en la cocina, vió a su madre sentada en la mesa y ella se sentó también -Miwa te has planteado alguna vez hacer un viaje con Mightyena - Mightyena entró en la cocina siguiendo a Miwa -si ¿porque?- dijo Miwa -Bueno porque ya has hecho los 16 años y pienso que a lo mejor te interesaría ya que sería una experiencia con la que aprenderías mucho y confío en que Mightyena ya está educado como para protegerte ¿no?-dijo mirando a Mightyena sin levantar el tono -Might-respondió este -sisisisisi-Miwa lo dijo con entusiasmo sabía que al tener watsapp se comunicaría con su madre y no habría problema -entonces hecho - dijo su madre sonriendo al ver a su hija tan contenta -esta tarde voy a ver el concurso Pokémon con Luna de paso puedo avisar al profesor de que voy a hacer un viaje con Mightyena y que no voy a escojer Pokémon inicial - dijo Miwa .

Miwa estaba a las 7 en punto de la tarde buscando fotos de pokémon o investigando para el día siguiente **(la región es inventada todos los pokémon de todas las regiones están allí ya que está entre todas ellas ) **luego Miwa preparó la mochila con ropa ,un libro y su diario -mañana tengo que pasar por el laboratorio del profesor a por una pekedex y unas pokeball la pokeball d Mightyena ya la tenemos pero que pokémon va a proteger a mamá en casa últimamente está habiendo muchos ataques del equipo plasma y del team rocket ,si esto estará bien por aquí hay muchos Mnchinnos podemos capturar uno además son muy finos y ayudará a mamá a limpiar - Miwa fue alrededor de las 7:30 al concurso con Mightyena ,más cuando llegó Luna y su Eevee estaban en la puerta del concurso -hola Miwa- Luna le miró sonriendo -¿por que me miras así Luna?- Luna le dio una cajita a Miwa -tu regalo de cumple que menos -Miwa fue abriendo la caja, cuando la abrió encontró una pulsera de las que hacía Luna -gracias es preciosa- dijo sonriendo .Las dos entraron con sus pokémon en el concurso y ganó una chica que las dos conocian muy bien Mali una chica que ellas dos (Miwa y Luna ) habían conocido en el colegio pokémon que les duró poco por que ya habían dado lo esencial y esa chica era muy presumida solo por que tenía un pokémon "misterioso" pero en realidad las dos sabían que solo era un pokémon normal que esta había disfrazado para llamar la atención .Mightyena ladró a Mali y Eevee gruño -vamonos ya el concurso ya ha acabado -dijo Miwa cuando salieron Luna habló la primera -Miwa ¿vas a hacer un viaje? por que yo voy a empezarlo mañana-Miwa le dijo - pués hagamoslo juntas por que yo también ,me voy a llevar a Mightyena ¿tu te vas a llevar a Eevee?-Luna negó con la cabeza -Voy a escojer un pokémon inicial -dijo-le dije a mamá que avisaría al profesor de que no iva a escojer pero ya se lo digo mañana .

**Bueno hasta aqui el 1º capitulo pero no tardo en hacer el segundo chao.**


	2. Chapter 2 empezamos la aventura

**Hola de nuevo hoy Miwa empieza su vieje y Luna esta ansiosa por elejir su pokémon aqui va Una aventura Pokémon 2º capitulo .**

Mightyena de un lamido ha despertado a Miwa dulcemente el también esta muy contento de hacer un viaje con Miwa con la que se ha criado, ha evolucionado gracias a ella, y ahora esta dispuesto a entrenar mucho para ayudar a Miwa a que se convierta en una entrenadora fuerte -hola- Miwa abraza a Mightyena -hoy es el gran día vamos no querremos hacer esperar a Luna -Mightyena aulla diciendo "ni hablar de eso" Miwa corre hacia el armario y se pone su camiseta de volantes rosa fosforito a medio tronco y sus vaqueros cortos con unos tenis fucsias ,coge su mochila y va al baño a peinarse se desata la trenza y le queda el pelo rizo se lo deja suelto pero coge unas goms para atarse el pelo cuando duerma .

Miwa va a la cocina a despedirse de su madre -hasta luego mamá podemos hablar por watsapp cuando quieras me llevo el movil - La madre de Miwa le contesta -vale cariño vete con cuidado y deja a Mightyena fuera de la pokéball ,de todas formas te conozco y se que le ivas a dejar fuera de todos modos pero por si a caso - Miwa asintio y se fue al laboratorio del profesor allí Luna le estaba esperando en la puerta hasta que Miwa llego ,Luna llevava unas mayas cortas y una camiseta normal de color azul y unas bailarinas-venga entremos -dijo Luna, las dos entraron en el laboratorio en el que el profesor estaba en la puerta y les dijo -hola estaba deseando que alguien se pasara por aqui y que fuera para cojer un pokémon -Miwa aclaró-de eso quería hablarte voy a hacer mi viaje con mi Mightyena no quiero cojer un pokémon principal así que la única que va a cojer un pokémon es mi amiga Luna -el profesor asintio y fue a por un carro en el qu había tres pokéball en una almoada pequeña y dos cajas pequeñas con 5 pokéball cada una ,pero las dos se fijaron en que en la planta baja del carrito había dos extrañas pokedex que Miwa supo identificar de que región eran ,procedían de la región de Kalos -muy bien Luna te voy a enseñar los pokémon a elejir este es fennekin-dijo sacando un pokémon con forma de zorro de tipo fuego **(podeis buscar en las imagenes de google los pokémon que no conoccais)**-este en chespin-dijo sacando otro de tipo planta -y por ultimo pero no menos importante froakei -este era un pokemon rana de tipo agua -guau no pense que fuera tan dificil-Luna era consciente de que devia elejir bien que pokemon escojer ya que luego no podría cambiarlo -elijo a fennekin -dijo después de 5 minutos enseguida el profesor le dio a fennekin sin meterlo e la pokeball pero Luna le hizo volver -aqui tenei vuestras pokedex y vuestras pokeball espero que os vaya bien y que os lo paseis bien-las dos se decidieron a que intentar supercoordinadora o entranadoras y decidieron entrenadoras -cual es la 1º ciudad pues malavalona vamos alla -dice Miwa las dos se hechan a correr .

**Las chicas van camino de ciudad Malavalona en el que está el primer gimnasio Mightyena y Fennekin son sus compañeros ¿Quien será el lider del gimnasio?.**


	3. Chapter 3 mi primer combate

**Aqui hemos llegado y muy rapido ya lo creo en el mismo día vaya cosa o eso o que me tomo muchas prisas en este capítulo las chicas van e tener un pequeño inconveniente para llegar a Malavalona ...**

-Estas segura de que nos hemos perdido y no quieres decirmelo-dice Miwa a Luna enfadada - estoy segura de que este es el camino no me he perdido mira el mapa y ya lo veras Mightyena estas conmigo verdad-Mightyena aullo diciendo "que te lo has creído" -pués no pone nada está estropeado Mightyena olfatea a ver a que distancia estamos Mightyena olfateo un buen rato y ladró Miwa le entendio perfectamente - estamos muy lejos nos hemos perdido -Miwa suspiro desesperada ,Mightyena ladró de nuevo -Mightyena dice que estamos cerca de una ciudad, que bien así podemos ir a por un mapa nuevo -al cabo de 10 minutos las chicas estaban en la ciudad -Ciudad Carmin-leyó Luna en el cartel -hoye ¿en esta ciudad no esta tu padre?-dijo Luna a Miwa-si podemos enfrentarnos a el aunque he oído que también hay un club de combate podemos ir allí primero mi padre es demasiado fuerte como para enfrentarnos a el primero además al menos mi Mightyena esta entrenado tu no has tenido tiempo de entrenar a Fennekin-las dos chicas fueron al club de combate pero antes se pasaron por la tienda a comprar el mapa .Al llegar estaban allí tres personas en la entrada que parecían enfadados en realidad solo dos que estaban de espaldas uno de otro el tercero estaba entre ellos diciendoles que se calmaran un poco -¿ha paasado algo?-preguntó Luna-hola yo soy Millo y estos son Iris y Ash ,se han enfadado por que cuando estabamos comiendo uno de los pokémon de Iris Axew concretamente se ha quedado sin comida misteriosamente ni siquiera había comido pero Iris le ha hechado la culpa al Pikachu de Ash y este se lo ha negado en rotundo pero han sido tan cabezudos que ahora se han enfadado-dijo el que llevaba pajarita que estaba entre los dos -pués ¿por que no lo sueltan todo en un combate pokémon?-dijo Miwa-ha que modales los mios soy Miwa y esta es mi compañera de viaje Luna-se pressentó Miwa-¿Miwa,Miwa saki la hija del lider de gimnasio Carmín?-pregunto admirado Millo-en persona-le responde Miwa-ha sido buena idea lo del combate demostrare con mi Charizard que el Dragonite de Iris tiene sus defectos que es otro tema del que ya hablaremos-dice Ash dandose la vuelta-disculpa pero siempre dices lo mismo y al final estoy llenando paginas de diario con los problemas que te da por dejar pedazo de crio-dice Iris-bueno al final no vamos a librar el combate en la vida-dice Miwa a la vez que Mightyena entra en el club-Might-dice este-hola Mightyena-me tenías preocupada creo que voy a dejar de pedirte que vayas tu solo a cualquier lado-dijo Miwa abrazando a Mightyena a la vez que este le lamia con cariño-sabeis que ya tengo una idea Miwa te desafío a un combate-Miwa no se lo pensó-hecho-dijo con seguridad al poco rato estaban todos en el estadio de combate con Miwa y Millo a punto de combatir -etas listo ¿no?-dijo Miwa-desde que pisaste el edificio-dijo Millo -vamos Mightyena-dice Miwa -Might-respondió corriendo hacía la mitad de su lado-¡Adelante Pansage!-grita Millo-Mightyena usa bola sombra-ordena Miwa a Mightyena ,este le obedece rapidamente y da en el blanco-aprobecha y usa mordisco-dice Miwa y una vez más Mightyena le obedece de manera inmediata Pansage después de eso a penas puede lavantarse -ahora placaje-de esta Mightyena vence de forma definitiva a Pansage-hemos ganado toma ya -dice Miwa para si-vuelve Pansage-dice Millo luego mira a Miwa y le dice-no me creo que hayas empezado el viaje ,te digo yo que ganaras las 8 medallas antes que Ash -dice Millo-hooye que estoy aqui cuidado con lo que dices-contesta ash molesto.

**Eh aqui el 3º capítulo hasta la próxima. **


	4. Chapter 4-Mi primer combate de gimnasio

**Vosotros que creeis ¿que en este capítulo las chicas decidirán ir ya al gimnasio ,o que Luna querrá entrenar un poco antes?lo vais a ver ahora .**

-Vamos luna ánimo la pokédex dice que está a punto de evolucionar-dice Miwa a Luna,las chicas siguen en el club de combate ye que Luna se ha empeñado en entrenar y hacer evolucionar a Fennekin y está al borde de la evolución pero los últimos niveles son complicados por lo que llevan allí un buen rato hasta que derrepente Fennekin empieza a brillar :está comenzando la evolución-sisisisi,toma ya ,ahora si podemos ir al gimnasio-dice Luna mientras Miwa contempla el maravilloso espectaculo hasta que se convirtio en Braixen un pokemon que dejó maravillada a Luna-Brai-grita Braixen,después sin decir nada por el asombro hizo a Braixen volver a su pokeball ,las dos se encaminaron hacia el gimnasio hablando de cuando había evolucionado el Mightyena de Miwa de ,Poohyena a llegar las chicas se dieron cuenta de que no eran las únicas que estaban allí más Mali era la que las dos pensaron "esta sobra" Mali estaba en la entrada -vaya yo creía que las pringadas no tenías suficientes trapos para limpiarse ,después de este combate olvidaos de que los haya en el mundo idiota 1 e idiota 2 -Mali se pasó con ellas al decir todo eso y a penas las había podido ver ,Mightyena le dio unos cuantos ladridos y le gruño -por que no te callas y nos dejas combatir tranquilas solo hemos venido a combatir es cosa mía o es que se te ha subido a la cabeza lo de haber ganado el concurso pokemon del pueblo -Braixen salió de su pokéball y usó ascuas contra el pokémon de Mali dejando a la luz que en realidad era un Eevee -sabes que me gusta más que no tenga disfraz la voy a dejar así bueno Mali se va-dice dando un chasquido de dedos en el aire levantando el brazo -es una pija desde que nació-dice Luna gruñendo mientras Miwa tambien enfadada intenttaba contenerse ya que si se enfadaba demasiado podría salir a la luz que era un lobo y Luna lo sabía por que tambien lo era pero Mali ni devía saberlo ni lo sabía -vamos o el que estre aqui se va a asustar -Luna se miro al brillo de las paredes de metal y no vio los ojos amarillos pero le habían salido los colmillos de loba y automáticamente cerro la boca .

Cuando las chicas se dieron cuenta estaban en el campo de batalla del gimnasio Carmín y el padre de Miwa les estaba esperando así que aprovecharon mientras no llegaba Mali y empezaron -será un cobate de uno contra uno y cuando uno de los pokémon sea vencido ,ganará el entrenador dueño del pokemon en pie empezemos -dijo el árbitro -Mightyena te toca dice Miwa a Mightyena que está a su lado -¡adelante Raichu!-dice el padre de Miwa ,Miw atiene el primer ataque y eso hace-Mightyena ataque rapido-ordena Miwa,Mightyena obedece como tiene por costumbre y da en el blanco se levanta polvo pero cuando se vá Miw ase da cuenta de que a Raichu le a afectado pero poco -Raichu placaje-contraataca este ,Raichu necesita varios intentos hasta que da a Mightyena pero le afecta bien poco-mordisco-dice Miwa a Mightyena ,esta vez afecta mucho y tiene los efectos en Raichu mucho mejores para Miwa ,con la ventaja de que Raichu eve recuperarse aún le ordena otro ataque a Mightyena para comprobar cuales son más efectivos de todos los que sabe Mightyena -bola sombra -Mightyena falla pero lo sigue intentando pero no lo consigue -excavar-dice Miwa Mightyena consigue cavar un hoyo antes de que le ataquen,y cuando sale deja a Raichu totalmente derrotado y su padre casi se hecha las manos a la cabeza ,derrotado por su propia hija -siiiiiiii hemos ganado Mightyena -dice Miwa contenta-uuuuu-aulla este a Miwa le entregan la medalla felicitándole por la victoria y Mali que había contemplado desde el balcon observatorio el combate se fue de allí celosa de Miwa -te toca Luna- dice Miwa a Luna -sabes que derrepent me dan ganas de ser coordinadora además yo creo que sería genial -dice Luna -pues si quieres ser coordinadora no te lo discuto vamos alla -Miwa y Luna se van a un concurso pokemon que hay por allí .

**Hasta aqui este capítulo pero no tardo mucho en poner otro he chao.**


	5. Chapter 5 Uno más en el equipo

**Hola soy yo, Ana111 ,tened por segura que yo misma estoy segura de que voy a tardar por lo menos 30 capítulos en terminar la histtoria pero como vais leyendo poco a poco los capítulos que pongo ,vamos bien ahí va "Una aventura pokémon" cuarta parte .**

-Estamos a unos 30 metros del concurso pokémon de Pueblo-dice Luna a Miwa mientrs caminan hacia ciudad llegar allí se encontraron de nuevo con Ash y compañía -hola vaya que sorpresa -dice Miwa agradablemente sorprendida ,etsa vez los encontraron acompañados de un chico que se parecía a Millo solo que lo que Millo tenía verde este lo tenía rojo incluso el pelo-este es mi hermano Zeo que está en las nubes ,hoye Zeo-Zeo levanto la vista del concurso que tenía delante y miró a Miwa y a Mightyena con cara de impresionado -no me lo puedo creer-dijo,Luna empezó a tener envidia de que todos admiraran a Miwa-pero bueno ¿es que tenes un club de fans o que?-dice Luna-parece que nos seguimos unos a otros hemos venido a ver el concurso pokémon de esta ciudad-explica Iris-más bien es que tenemos los mismos gustos ,Luna ha decidido que quiere ser supercoordinadora y hemos venido aqui por eso era el concurso pokemon más cercano cuando gané la medalla de gimnasio-dice Miwa mientras sin que nadie se entere Mali que estaba allí se metió en la conversación como siempre criticando y umillando a las chicas-que seguramente te costó-dice Mali ,los seis **(Miwa,Luna,Iris,Ash,Millo y Zeo)**se volviron hacia Mali -creí aque os había dejado fuera de juego pero no es que me haya esforzado demasiado -Luna casi se lanzaba hacia ella pero Miwa le paró - al final tenía razón tienes miedo-Miwa hizo como si no hubiera oído nada y cambió de tema-vamos Luna será mejor que vayamos al concurso -Luna pensó que sería lo mejor y las dos acompañadas por el resto fueron al concurso mientras algunos hacían preguntas d por que esa chica era tan mala,pero nunca contestaban ,al llegar la chica que atendía a los que querían inscribirse les dijo que el concurso no sería hasta haber pasado tres días por lo que Luna se quedo decepcionada -jooo-dice ella -hoye ¿alguien quiere combatir contra mi?me aburro mucho-Zeo dijo-yo sere tu entretenimiento-al poco rato lo seis estaban en un campo de batalla que estaba por allí y Ash hacía de árbitro -un pokemon cada uno-dice Ash ,los dos sacan sus pokemon y empiezan Zeo Pansear y Miwa **(como si no lo supierais) **Zeo tenía el primer ataque -Lanzallamas-Pansear obedeció a su entrenador y acertó pero apenas hizo daño a Mightyena -Mordisco-dice Miwa a Migtyena que no es una sorpresa ya obedeció y le dio de lleno a Pansear ,y aprovechando que este se estaba recuperando usó Bola sombra que hizo daño pero Miwa era consciente de que harían falta más ataques para ganar y siguió ordenandole a Mightyna diferentes ataques todos suficientemante efectivos con lo que consiguió vencer a Pansear-a sido un gran combate-dice Zeo cuando devuelve a Pansear a su Poké ball todos salieron de allí y las chicas dijeron que tenían pensado irse y no esperar al concurso-Luna ha estado investigando y se ha enterado de que hay una ciuadad en la que hay un concurso y un gimnasio y el concurso es dentro de nada cuando lleguemos llegaremos a tiempo-dice Miwa, Zeo se adelantó y le dijo -Miwa lo he pensado si preguntas ,y me gustaría hacer un viaje contigo y con Luna-Miwa y Luna se miraron y lo hablaron durante un poco-haber es mono-dice Luna-que no te importe eso en mi opinion sería super tenerlo en el viaje entero -dice Miwa-pero te gusta -Miw aasintió para callarle -pues decidido-dice Luna ,las chicas se volvieron hacia los chicos y dijeron -nos encantaría hacer un viaje contigo Zeo -dice Miwa .Se despidieron y fueron hacia ciudad Arborada Miwa,Luna y Zeo.

**Que ¿os gustó? pues más os van a gustar el resto de los capítulos chaooooooooooooo. **


End file.
